Stick 'em Up!
by Go-To-The-Extreme
Summary: Naruto is on his mind-numbing night shift at a 24hr supermarket when a gorgeous dark-haired stranger approaches the counter. Naruto immediately feels attracted to the mysterious man but can he handle the surprise he has in store for him? AU. NaruSasu


**Stick 'em up!**

**Ch:1**

**A.N: Randomness strikes again. **

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**So…an old version of this story was removed because it included lyrics so now I am putting it here with only hints at what the songs are about….**

"Thank you for the hard work, Ja!" sweet departure small talk and then off she went. Sakura waved again, outside the glass front of the shop then disappeared into the crowd. The sidewalk was packed, as expected on a weekend.

Oh how Naruto wished to be one of those free teens. Unfortunately he was staying late that evening. He had the night shift. Nothing said a wasted weekend more than working overnight in a 24-hour supermarket.

Bleh, never mind that. At the end of the month he would have enough money and enough confidence to ask his crush on a decent date. Said crush that just left him with a pouty face and rushed home.

A lonely sigh.

That familiar ticklish restlessness and butterflies chasing around in the pit of his stomach accompanied a completely empty market place. A familiar song faded in on the intercom.

_Some shy rough muttering, singing and listening to the echoes. _

_The song went on while Naruto rested his cheek on his hand. His elbow on top of the counter. Blankly staring at random people passing by the huge sliding door outside. Not a lot of people came in at this particular hour. All are rushing back home. Too tired from work. The clock on the wall signified 10:45 PM. _

_It's pyjama time. _

_Any moment now, teenagers would come in wearing their pyjamas. It's not unusual in this his area. They would come in chatting excitedly about buying ice-cream and chips for the movie they would watch for that night. Get high on sugar and stay up until morning. Although Naruto never did that himself, he still enjoyed watching them with their colourful attire and fluffy slippers. It was cute. _

_11:00 PM still no show. What was going on?! It's the weekend for God's sake. The undoubted experience Naruto had from watching numerous horror movies nagged at him that something was going to happen. Some __thing__ might just pop out of nowhere and __**chase him**__._

_By then Naruto was curled up under the counter. He just managed to scare himself out of his own mind._

_12:00PM [__**MIDNIGHT**__]_

_Chewing lazily on a Kit Kat bar. In the last hour two groups of pyjama-wearing teens came in and bought loads of junk. It soothed him and made it safer for him to get out from under the counter. He had messy blonde hair and pouty lips. He was so bored. He only had two hours left then Shikimaru would show up for his shift. The lazy guy would sleep on the floor behind the counter until Sakura's morning shift. Lucky bastard had the quiet part. Almost Nobody showed up at those hours. _

_1:45 AM _

_Naruto shuffled around. Holding on to his blue backpack. Any time now…. _

_Shikimaru would be here any time now….._

_Now….. 1:50AM_

_Now?... He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore! _

_The melody of bells. The cold air from outside sneaked in as the doors open. Calmly moving the colourful bells hung over the door. _

_"Welcome" No enthusiasm in that greeting though. Shikimaru was supposed to relieve him of this suffering. Ok, maybe that exaggerated his situation, but he really wanted to sleep already. The backpack on his back was heavy with mangas and ramen. _

_Whiskers twitched and a nose itched as the mysterious customer wandered off to the far end of the supermarket, towards the frozen section and magazines. Naruto stared blankly again, this time listening intently for a song he liked to come on the intercom. _

_A very catchy tune blared in. It was Korean and Naruto knew it by heart. _

_-It went on being a loner-_

Yes, yes he was. Damn this intercom. It gave him complexes.

Blue eyes widened as shuffling of feet got closer towards the front. The costumer that had ventured away a few minutes ago approached with a bottle of cold water and a sandwich. That wasn't what surprised our blond friends. The dark pools that stared back at him sent shivers down the blonde's back, the blue backpack fell off his back dramatically. It slumped on the ground.

He was a guy all right but he was more attractive that Naruto's current crush.

The man was gorgeous.

Naruto wished to himself that the guy were single. Realization hit him square in the face as dark-haired beauty gave him an innocent smile. HE WAS ATTRACTED TO A GUY! Warning screams sounded in his head. His mind stopped working as the items were set on the counter. Pink lips smiled at him shyly.

And the owner of those cute lips looked at him expectedly. Naruto wondered what he wanted.

The guy pushed the items further onto the counter and Naruto almost slapped himself. He forgot he worked here.

_**beep beep**_ and _**tick tick**_ filled the void as tan fingers worked slowly on the cashier machine. Nervous glances only got him that small smile. That's his chance. He needed some conversation! He was running out of time, how slow can a human being pick up a water bottle to put it in a plastic bag. OK, OK! CALM DOWN! ASKJUTASK!

"YOU LIVE AROUND HERE?" oops…..

Apparently those loud voices he was trying to drone out were in his head. He just screamed at the poor guy.

The man in question almost fell back as the expression on Naruto's face shocked him. Great, he looked like a crazed stalker. The end of the song droned out and faded out

Another song came on describing sleepless tear filled nights and Naruto almost groaned.

Yep, got that right intercom.

Naruto realized he just spent an entire song to put a bottle in a plastic bag.

Sigh.

He should give up. The sandwich was put into the bag and the blonde held it towards the poor surprised guy. The pale customer shook his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You need something else?" Time to be formal.

The man squinted for a bit then nodded and pulled out something from his thick jacket. A black cell phone. Pale fingers typed quickly on the pads. Naruto was taken back as the guy held the phone up for the blonde to be able to read.

'**Can you please heat the sandwich?" **Bold letters against a white background.

It downed on the clueless blonde that his current object of infatuation was possibly deaf. So he didn't hear the previous outburst of stupidity he just showed. The wide blue eyes and creepy expression with his sudden movement must have scared him back that time. Naruto laughed to himself as he gently took the sandwich out and placed it in the microwave beside him. The timer was set to five minutes. He needed to use that time!

Mission start: 5 Minutes ticking.

Naruto leaned on the counter. Time to look irresistible.

"So, Where are you from?" He made sure to speak slowly and his guess was confirmed as the dark-haired stranger squinted at his lips. He could read him.

**tick tick tick** and the answer was held up to him.

'**I'm here on a trip with someone.' **

"Oh…..Someone close?" PLEASE DON'T SAY GIRLFIEND!

'**My brother." **

Yay.

"Oh, that's nice."

The guy nodded. Pink dusted his pale cheeks as he avoided Naruto's gaze. The blonde was staring at him with a grin. The dimples were on the whiskered cheeks were really adorable.

"Umm…Oh yeah! I'm Naruto by the way." Should have started with that.

'**I'm Sasuke.' **At first Naruto read it as 'I'm sexy.' Then did a double take and read again. Nervous giggles built up in his chest. Sasuke glared at him slightly. "Oh, no no! You're name is not funny. I just read it wrong." Sasuke just glanced at the microwave.

2 minutes left. Eeeh! Naruto had to be quick!

Sasuke looked around, resting on his left leg then the right. He looked above the blonde. His image reflected on a grey screen in the back room. The security camera stared back at him.

Naruto thought he just blew it but hope was restored as Sasuke typed again '**So, when do you get off work?" **

Was that a hint? Did he want to ask Naruto out? Breath breath breath!

"Um..I get off in a few minutes. Just need to wait for the next guy to come in for his shift. Can't leave the shop like this." Sasuke nodded and smiled at him. Pale fingers worked quick, typing. But he didn't show it to the curious blonde this time.

The microwave blared 1 minute in bright green.

Suddenly the bells sang again. A tall man walked in and went to the back. Sasuke smiled at him with big eyes. Naruto smiled back.

A song started.

-It had a desperate tune to it that expressed the need for everyone to have someone to love in their life.-

Back off Intercom. I got this.

Sasuke showed him the screen shyly.

'**I need to go after a bit. But… I'll talk to you soon…'**

_Ok, don't seem needy _the blonde told himself as he planned his response. "Sounds great. Here I'll put in my number."

Umm…too needy?

Sasuke looked at him with pleasant surprise before typing in something. He seemed to send a txt again before typing in something for the blonde.

Naruto took the phone carefully and started to put in his number. Just as his orange cellphone rang in his pocket signifying that Sasuke's number was with him, the tall guy from earlier walked to the front.

Naruto looked up from the screen in confusion. Something popped up on the phone, a text message from an '**Aniki**'

but he didn't understand it. He was about to give the phone back to its owner but paused as the tall man stood behind Sasuke with one arm draped around the younger one's shoulder. He looked like an older copy of the pale teen. With long silky hair tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes were more intense though.

"Just do as it says." The gruff voice added to Naruto's confusion. Blue eyes looked questioningly at Sasuke only to be greeted with a blank look.

Naruto's hand shook. The black cell phone almost fell out of his grasp.

The bold letters confirmed his fears.

'**Put the money in the bag and step back with your hands in the air. If you resist we will shoot.'**

_**A.N: Review if you want a next chapter. **_

_**I had to put hints at which songs were on the intercom. The previous version was much better so I hope you guys read it before it was removed…. **__**sigh**_


End file.
